


Fixation

by SP00K



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Humor, M/M, Marking, Masturbation, Nasty Erwin, Obsessive Behavior, Rimming, Scents & Smells, Snowballing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 16:49:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2075634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SP00K/pseuds/SP00K
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Erwin isn’t sure where the fixation came from with Levi’s natural scent.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fixation

**Author's Note:**

> This is an early birthday gift for everyone's favorite artist: [Aivelin](http://aivelin.tumblr.com/)! Happy birthday, I do hope it's a good one c: you are the best! Thank you for sharing your wonderful work <3 
> 
> Also this is dirty guys, in every sense of the word.

Typically Levi would bathe every day, which is considered almost obsessively hygienic when the rest of the population happily goes a few days at the very least. Even on long expeditions beyond the walls the captain found a way to keep himself as clean as possible. This odd habit of Levi’s was always a bit irksome for Erwin. More like frustrating, actually, as Erwin has a hard enough time pulling Levi’s natural scent from his skin without the man washing it away prematurely or masking it with cleaning solutions. Sure the smell of a long, hard day would cling to the little captain as it did everyone else; sweat, dirt, horse, grass, all of those strong odors of the outside world weaving in the fabric of their military uniform and lingering in the cotton fibers. But at first opportunity Levi would clean it all away, giving Erwin only a taunting little taste of his full aroma as he walked down the hall and straight to the baths. 

How very annoying. So annoying, in fact, that Erwin was reduced to some drastic measures to ensure he got his way after Levi flat out refused to indulge in his little scent fixation. And Erwin is certainly not above playing dirty. He timed his sabotage perfectly to coincide with the arrival of a batch of new recruits, which would keep Levi occupied for even longer hours outside in the pungent elements and their rationed water maxed out with new bodies to contend with. This is when Erwin steals all of Levi’s toiletries. And then hides the cleaning supplies.

Erwin coincidentally also makes himself _unavailable_ for the time being, dodging Levi’s glares from across the training grounds or making excuses to cancel meetings and bail out of meals. Too much paperwork. Of course the captain knows exactly who stole his soaps. And Erwin knows Levi won’t come to him at night without a fresh bath - angry or otherwise. When the well that draws their water supply breaks on day four Erwin thinks the stars have aligned in his favor. 

Day five Erwin sneaks into Levi’s quarters while he is running formation drills and nabs one of his shirts, knowing the man hasn't had time and now no water to wash it. Erwin brings the fabric to his nose, smelling two days of Levi’s flavor in it, reveling in the novelty of what Levi tries so hard to scrub away. The dark scent makes him groan low in his chest, especially after avoiding his lover for so many days. It will only make it that much sweeter when he gets his hands on Levi again. With Levi’s shirt draped across his face, Erwin falls back onto the lumpy bed and blindly undoes his pants. Easily he fishes out his cock hardening just from the smell of Levi’s room, unavoidably stuffy and thick with scent now despite his constant cleaning. He greedily breathes in the intoxicating musk, tangy on his lips and filling his senses with so much lust. Finally, Levi’s unadulterated scent is his for the taking. It smells better than when they are out on overnight missions or even when Erwin wears him out enough to sleep for an hour or so after sex before inevitably rushing off to the bath. Because this is purely Levi’s smell. Untainted. It seeps through all the meager belongings and clothes and the bed and straight to the commander’s groin. Erwin jerks off hard and fast like some adolescent and cums all over his hand and stomach. With a pleased sigh he mops his mess up with Levi’s shirt, cleaning his dick off with the soft fabric before tossing it to the bed for the captain to find soiled and on display as though left by a naughty pup. Erwin scares quite a few of the new recruits with the thoroughly satisfied smile he wears for hours later.

Day seven and Erwin can not hold out any longer. Levi has been leaving his cravat and jacket off the last few days, the other soldiers as well slimming down their wardrobe, and his white button up shirt has faded to a light grey. Erwin can see moisture around the once stiff collar and up under his arms as he directs around the training ground and the blonde man can hardly keep his distance. By this point the entirety of the Survey Corps base is a pungent odor of human and earth, wafting up from the whole yard like steam on the hottest of days. The troops entrancement with their fellow soldier’s aroma is quickly shifting towards disgust. A week is a bit much when they are all training and Erwin has noticed Levi’s appetite has dwindled as his standards of hygiene fall shorter and shorter. The cadet barracks are getting rather ripe and Erwin watches as Mike has to steer clear of them and covers his sensitive nose with his hand. But the commander only cares for Levi’s scent. Erwin looks back to watch the drills from just outside the mess hall, his eyes never leaving Levi and the way he tugs at the top buttons on his shirt or runs his hand through his sweat slick black hair. His sleeves are rolled up and a light cooling dew dampens the dark hairs on his strong forearms. Erwin wants to lick the salt from that skin.

“Oi - Erwin. The well is finally fixed.”

Erwin was so mesmerized he didn’t even hear Mike come up behind him, hand still covering his nose and sounding nasally as he speaks. The man’s eyebrows are furrowed beneath his fringe of blonde bangs in a grimace and Erwin feels a pang of sympathy for his longest friend. 

“Well that’s good. I’m sure your nose could use a break from all of this.”

Mike nods and looks out at the training ground, voice muffled and higher like he is trying not to breathe through his nose. 

“You’ve no idea. I’m not sure how Levi hasn’t lashed out and killed anyone yet though. Milling around in this filth as he calls it.”

“True, though remember he came from the underground - he can cope with it.”

“Pretty wicked of you to steal his stuff though. I’m sure he would have used his drinking water to bathe had he had his soap.”

Erwin arches an eyebrow at the taller man, amused and not surprised Mike knew of his mischief. He feigns innocence and stays quiet so Mike just smirks and turns to walk into the mess hall, calling to Erwin over his shoulder. 

“Just please make sure everyone takes a bath before my nose or dick falls off.”

Erwin laughs, not envying the state his second in command must be in and agrees. But it means he has to act immediately or else all of his hard work will be wasted as soon as Levi can bathe. Once Levi knows the water is back he will surely make a beeline straight to his bathroom. Erwin watches as Oluo walks up to Levi and interrupts his drills to tell him what he assumes is what Mike just told him, that the well is fixed. Erwin can see the relief on his face from here. They will need to replace all of the stored drinking water they used in the meantime and Levi orders his soldiers to stop and do just that before demanding they all take a much needed shower. Erwin has to act quick. He intercepts Levi halfway to the stables and almost can’t keep his hands off of the captain when he gets near enough to distinguish Levi from the many other smells assaulting his nose. He gets close, much too close, but plays it off like he has something important and urgent to tell the man. He bends to whisper next to Levi’s ear and he tastes the salt on the shell of it and feels the smaller man shudder.

“You have never smelt so good, Levi. Don’t think for a second I will be letting you bathe tonight in anything but my cum and my tongue.” 

The tiny breath of air that Levi releases lets Erwin know just how much his lover likes this idea despite the words that leave his mouth in an equally hushed tone.

“Erwin, I am absolutely filthy. So are you”

“I know, I love it.”

“I am not getting into bed like this. In fact I don’t like you being this close to me - move.”

“Well, then say goodbye to my cock for a month. And your cleaning supplies. Oh and your soaps.”

Levi pushes away with a hiss at that, conflicted and angry, but not wanting to call Erwin’s bluff in case he is wrong. The last week has been hard enough with the tall man avoiding him and he has already proven he doesn't play fair. Besides, Levi is very particular about his cleaning supplies, it will be quite a hassle to replace his plethora of products. But still Levi can’t fathom another second without being clean.

“You can’t be serious.”

“Very.”

“Threats, Erwin? Are you really that desperate...”

“Call it incentive.”

“You are disgusting.”

“Come to my quarters and I will show you just how nasty I am.”

Levi rolls his eyes at the terrible pun.

“No. Not until I take a bath.”

Erwin swoops back in, taking a deep breath as he again invades Levi’s personal space and this time actually does lick the delicate ear as his voice deepens and sends a shock of lust through Levi’s system.

“Don’t test my patience, Levi. Or do you want me to make a scene…”

“No.”

“Are you sure? Do I need to make certain the new recruits know _Humanities Strongest_ is off limits?”

“Shit Erwin...”

Levi looks annoyed, but the blonde knows just how much he loves these displays, the possessiveness Erwin gets over him. His desire for everyone to know Levi is his and he won’t be sharing. When Levi pulls away with a scowl Erwin takes it as an invitation and wraps his strong arms around Levi’s middle and hoists him up against his chest.

“Don’t you fucking dare!!”

Levi yells, but Erwin already has him squirming and kicking over his broad shoulder, held in place by one arm like a vice clenching him down. Levi isn’t light by any means but Erwin acts like he weighs nothing more than a pillow. Erwin turns to walk to the officer’s barracks and Levi starts to really struggle now that attention has been drawn their way. 

“Damn it, Erwin, put me down! Now!” 

Erwin shuts him up with a hard swat to his ass hiked up perfectly over his shoulder. The sting of it makes Levi groan and Erwin uses the moment of distraction to angle his cheek into Levi’s thigh, inhaling deeply the bitter sweet scent that wafts from the dirty jeans and the sharp smell of supple leather from the gear straps. Erwin is very glad he isn’t wearing the canisters and blade holsters or this wouldn’t work out so well.

“I hate you.”

“Oh? Is that why your dick is digging into my collarbone then?”

Mortified, Levi grumbles a curse and hides his face against Erwin’s back, knowing when the battle is lost. Erwin considers letting Levi down, but he is enjoying the weight and smell of the little captain over him so much that there is no way he will give it up now. Everyone is already aware of their relationship whether they talk about it or not. The commander just keeps sniffling Levi’s thigh as he briskly takes them back to his rooms, already feeling far too excited to be publicly acceptable. 

Erwin isn’t sure where the fixation came from with Levi’s natural scent. He assumes its has something to do with Levi’s compulsive need to be clean and how stripping that away from the man makes him somewhat vulnerable. Maybe its a possessive need to have some part of Levi all to himself, a part he tries so fervently to hide, the undeniably human part. Then again maybe he’s just a big pervert who has been hanging around Mike for far too long. But all he knows is this attraction is solely for Levi.

When Erwin finally makes it to his living quarters, he puts Levi down with another swat to his backside before shuffling them inside. He barely has the door closed before crowding the smaller man up against a wall, greedily sniffing at the crown of Levi’s head where his personal scent is especially strong. Erwin smells the heat of the sun and flecks of dirt, but that heady presence of Levi’s unique aura overpowers it all. No manufactured scents, no soap, no herbal or flowery aroma, and no damn cleaning agents. 

“Levi...shit, you really smell so good…”

“ _No_ , I’m repulsive and so are you.”

“I don’t think you hate it half as much as you protest.”

To prove his point Erwin reaches between them and gropes at Levi’s crotch feeling a definite bulge forming. The smaller man can’t help but buck into his commander’s palm, missing Erwin’s touch almost as much as he has missed the baths. And while Levi feels positively grody, he is not quite so repulsed by Erwin as he is with the current state of the rest of the Survey Corps.

“Erwin, please, I’d really rather we bathe first. I’ll suck you off while you wash my hair…”

“Hmm...as tempting as the offer is, I want you just like this. Besides I am only going to get you absolutely filthy. A bath now would be a mute point.”

And with that Erwin pulls them away from the wall, practically dragging Levi to the bedroom while he puts up a token fight. In his room, Erwin pushes Levi towards the bed hard enough for him to stumble and sprawl out rather gracefully onto his back across the plush quilt. Erwin smiles wolfishly, noticing how Levi’s scent starts to dissipate and merge with his own living space and hopefully in time it will fill up his room with the rare beauty of it. Levi curses and keeps his legs up in the air, glaring accusingly at Erwin from between the v of his thighs.

“You didn’t even let me take my boots off!” 

“Relax, it’s not your bed - I don’t care.”

“I have to lay on it too you beast!”

Erwin chuckles at the venom in Levi’s voice just barely masking the whine that threatens to come out. There is no way Levi would ever have let things escalate to this point in his own quarters.

“Alright, well stay still and I’ll get them off.”

“Yours too.”

“Yes, mine too.”

Despite his consent, Levi makes a play at kicking the blonde in the face when he goes for a boot, but Erwin doesn’t even bother to dodge and just grabs a hold of Levi’s calf. Erwin leans down to get a good sniff at the worn leather encasing Levi’s leg as he feels around for the latch at the back of their uniform boots to get at the laces hidden just below the knee. Levi gives him a weary look, a little afraid his commander might lick his shined boots with that wanton look on his face. But thankfully Erwin simply loosens the ties and gently pulls the leather from Levi’s leg, running his hand down the white pant beneath as it is revealed. When Erwin gets the boot off he tosses it over his shoulder to land on the floor with a dull thud, utterly enraptured by Levi’s dainty feet wrapped tight in protective bandages under the brace for the maneuver gear - only his little bare toes visible. Levi brakes his trance by shoving the remaining boot in the other’s face. Taking the not so subtle hint, Erwin applies the same treatment to the other leg. 

“You have no idea what it does to me, seeing you like this.”

“Oh I think I have a good enough idea - you big pervert.”

Levi responds pointedly with a leer, but Erwin smiles softly as he reaches for the smaller man’s feet and works the braces from around his arches.

“No, I think its a deeper desire than perversion…”

Erwin doesn’t look up or continue the train of thought, much to Levi’s relief as he feels an involuntary flush creep up his neck at the implication of the blonde’s cryptic words. Once the braces are removed, Erwin starts pulling the strips of linen wrapped around those deft feet, almost reverent in his movements. Once both feet are exposed Erwin massages and rubs at all the tender spots on the bottom of Levi’s arches and heel. He is surprised there isn’t much scent coming from them despite being shoved in a pair of boots for hours on end. Levi notices the deep contemplation across the crease of Erwin’s brow as he plays with his feet and tries to irritably pull them back. Erwin has none of it though and starts to lean forward, terrifying the smaller man into thinking his commander is going to mouth at his toes with such a predatory gaze. But the blonde releases his feet and runs his hands up the thin ankles and over his shins then back under the calves as he gently raises those strong legs. Kneeling and moving in between lovely thighs, Erwin pulls a jean clad leg closer so he can inhale the inseam starting at Levi’s knees then working his way higher up the thigh and paying close attention to where his pants would rub together when he moved.

“It’s a shame you work so hard to hide this. You smell positively sinful.”

Levi stares down at him, a little put off that Erwin is getting so utterly turned on by something he himself finds repulsive. But at the same time there is the touch of taboo that makes a sick sort of pleasure that creeps up Levi’s spine. Erwin bites at his thigh, tonguing the tangy fabric just below the thigh bands of his gear and Levi can’t help the gasp it ignites. With a smirk Erwin keeps kissing and nipping at the salty pants as he hastily undoes the clasps to the leather straps and tosses them to the side once they are free.

“Careful, Erwin - I don’t want to have to untangle that shit later…”

But Erwin ignores the complaint and instead grabs Levi by the waist and flips him over onto his front. Levi yelps at the sudden change and man handling as Erwin holds him down flat to the bed. Before the smaller man even has time to protest, Erwin smashes his face unapologetically into the crease of Levi’s ass. Shocked Levi tries to buck around, but is thoroughly trapped under the bulk of his commander.

“What the fuck, Erwin!”

The man in question smirks between Levi’s thighs and groans as he breathes in deeply the delicious scent concealed there. Levi squirms desperately under Erwin’s weight and gets nowhere fast except more stimulation to his nether regions. As Erwin smothers his ass with all of his attention, Levi can’t help getting more excited. It has been far too long for either of their liking. The smell coming off of Levi intensifies with every ministration the blonde delivers and it only serves to amp everything up until Erwin is frantic. With the belts gone all that is in the blonde’s way are the pants and he makes quick work of them, using his superior position to shuck the material right down to Levi’s knees. Erwin about loses his mind when he sees that Levi isn’t wearing any underwear. Hearing the surprised little gasp behind him Levi flushes in embarrassment and hides his face into his arms, mumbling into Erwin’s sheets.

“I didn’t have any more clean...I just couldn’t put on a dirty pair.”

“Oh, Levi…”

Erwin exclaims with nothing short of adoration, staring down at an unusually shy Levi. The smaller man shifts around a bit now that Erwin isn’t completely on top of him and the blonde watches that adorable bare butt wiggle enticingly only a hair’s breath away. Erwin notices the indents of Levi’s pants scored into the soft milky skin at his hips and the imprinted swoop of the gear straps that harness under the curve of those perky cheeks and around to his crotch. Entranced, Erwin dips down and swipes his tongue across these fading features, groaning loudly at the salt and musk that gathers in his mouth in the process. Levi cries out, not expecting Erwin’s mouth so soon. But the commander holds Levi tight and begins to suck little love bites low on his hip and across the side of his ass. The tantalizing scent this close has Erwin practically delirious. 

“Fuck, Levi...so good...I could just...taste you...all night…”

The little confession comes out between small pauses of Erwin’s busy mouth now finding its way to the undercurve of Levi’s ass and up into his crack. Levi gasps and jerks and Erwin just grabs his legs and pulls them further apart so he can settle down between those strong thighs onto his belly. 

“N-no, Erwin, stop - you c-can’t…”

But Erwin hooks his thumbs between the two perfect mounds and parts them for his greedy satisfaction. Levi cries out as Erwin licks a wet warm trail from the base of his balls straight up to his tiny little hole. He shivers at the onslaught of contradicting emotions, desire easily winning out though. Erwin mouths around his slick asshole, nuzzling and tonguing as he obscenely chides into the man’s ass he is currently tasting.

“Hush, you know you love this.”

“Yes, but not when I am downright repulsive.”

That earns Levi a harsh bite to the inside of his left butt cheek which makes him howl.

“I never want to hear you call yourself _repulsive_ ever again. I don’t care what state you are in.”

And with that Erwin goes back to proving just how unrepulsive he thinks Levi is. The captain shivers and whines, unable to stop his hips from arching back down onto Erwin’s face when the man sucks on the outer rim of his anus. Erwin’s delighted that Levi puts up no more of a fuss and he really starts to go to town, continuously egged on by the dark taste and overwhelming scent from Levi’s body. The more Levi is turned on the headier the smell becomes and the commander groans and moans as he eats Levi out like a pro, sending those delicious little vibrations deep into the smaller man’s core.

“Oh god, yes, Erwin…”

The sound of Levi finally surrendering to the pleasure he knows he has been receiving makes Erwin desperate enough to start rubbing himself against the soft cushions of his own bed. He rocks in time to the tongue just starting to wiggle its way into Levi’s puckered hole, mimicking the pull and push and imagining his cock was elsewhere rather than trapped in his own clothes. But as much as this is about Erwin finally getting a filthy Levi into bed, it is also about making sure his lover is comfortable and willing if there is any hope for a repeat. Erwin moves up from his stomach to his knees and hoists Levi’s hips up as well. The blonde keeps Levi’s legs spread wide on either side of him and holds him secure around the middle, forearm just brushing a heavy cock, so he can get a better angle and goes back in with a vengeance. Levi whines pitifully with his face and chest still pressed against the mattress as Erwin’s tongue finds deeper passage and opens Levi up to new pleasure sensors he wasn’t even aware existed. Before Levi even knows what hits him, his orgasms comes crashing down without even one conscious touch to his cock. That is one talented mouth Erwin has and he moans low and deep in his throat when Levi’s little hole clenches around his now aching jaw.

“Holy fuck!”

Before Levi even comes down from his high Erwin has him flipped over onto his back, relishing in the wide, dazed look across the usually stormy eyes and the pliant body. Levi came all over his stomach where his shirt rode up from the harsh angle Erwin had him at. All Erwin cares about is the pungent smell of sex that now clings to all of the other wondrous scents that make up Levi in this moment. He pushes Levi’s shirt higher up to get a better look at the mess he made and everything is just too enthralling now. Like a mad man Erwin is hastily pulling at his own belts and unfastening his pants, desperate to get some very much needed attention to his thick cock. The blonde pulls it out in record time, hard and warm and so needy it takes only a few expert strokes of his palm along with the smell and vision of Levi spread out with a look of bliss beneath him before he spills his load as well. Erwin takes aim and marks Levi all over his now soft cock and wiry pubes and across the spurts of the other’s own cum. For good measure Erwin rubs their sensitive and spent dicks together, getting them both wet with their cooling cum until Levi starts to thrash around.

“Well that wasn’t quite how I planned it…”

Erwin says breathlessly as he continues to take in the erotic show laid out under him before Levi comes completely back to his senses.

“Shit, Erwin will you please let me get cleaned now that I am covered in both our filth.”

“Of course.”

But instead of Erwin moving off and giving Levi space to get up he dives back onto his stomach between Levi’s thighs and starts licking up their release, loving the depraved taste of them mingled together. The aroma wafting from Levi now is nothing short of bliss for Erwin, the sweat and sex and musk enough to start making his cock interested again. Levi pushes weakly at Erwin’s head, hands tangling and petting halfheartedly as he fights the desire to push the man away from the disgusting display or encourage that tongue to dip into his belly button. Erwin smirks against his skin, knowing the war that is raging in Levi’s mind and adds little nips and sucks deep bruises at his hips to push the desire in his favor. Levi gives up easily, too spent after a great orgasm, and allows Erwin to mop up the mess with his mouth. The commander enjoys the taste like it is a delicacy, getting every little bit before it even has a chance to dry onto Levi’s skin. When he is content in his work he slides up Levi’s body to settle completely over him before dropping down to claim Levi’s lips in a sloppy kiss. Levi opens his mouth immediately out of habit and scowls when the taste of himself and Erwin explodes on his tongue. Erwin’s tongue is relentless and has every corner of the smaller man’s mouth teeming with their shared taste and Levi can do nothing but moan into it.

Pleased, Erwin pulls away and Levi gives him a nasty look despite licking his own lips. Erwin chuckles and starts undoing the buttons on Levi’s shirt and the straps across his chest.

“Thank you for indulging me.”

“Did I really have a choice, _Commander_?”

Levi smirks in satisfaction at the tiny tremor that goes through Erwin at the use of his rank, taking any tiny victory at this point before he continues.

“I want my soaps back by the way. Those are expensive and very hard to find.” 

“Yes, yes of course.”

“Now.”

“Later - you can use mine.”

“I want them back tonight.”

Erwin nods his head in consent as he peels the ripe shirt the rest of the way off of his pouty little lover. As he moves back off he pulls Levi’s pants fully from his legs and tosses them to the corner of the room before he works less gracefully on his own mess of clothes. Levi admires the larger man stripping rather hastily, surprised to see Erwin isn’t quite flaccid. Erwin doesn’t give Levi much eye candy though as he picks up Levi from the bed and carries him bridal style out of the bedroom. 

“Damn it, Erwin, I can walk...you didn’t even stick it in me.”

“Not yet.”

Erwin amends as he crosses the hall to his own private bathroom: the pure envy of Levi. The captain keeps his mouth shut when he sees he will finally get his goddamn bath. The blonde’s bathroom isn’t anything special, but privacy convenience goes a long way. Erwin drops Levi off on the tiny vanity and goes to get the water hot and ready in the tub. Levi uses the excuse to ogle Erwin’s magnificent ass as he bends and tests the temperature, fiddling with nozzles and adjusting the stopper. Yeah, Levi isn’t going to be satisfied until he has the powerful man inside him. Levi ducks off the cabinet and rummages in the drawer below it to find the acceptable soaps and bath oils the man is fairly certain he bought for Erwin at some point. Not able to stand it a second longer, Levi brings the stash over to the bath and steps in before the water is even half way full. He submerges as far as the water allows and lets out a pornographic moan at the wondrous feeling of the hot, clean water licking his skin. Erwin watches with a lustful amusement as Levi practically gets off as the water goes higher and higher filling the basin. The blonde takes one of the oils and pours the soothing liquid into the running water, creating a flowery scent more accustomed to Levi and a bit of froth in the water. Once the tub is full Levi dunks his whole body in the bath, coming up with a whiny groan that speaks of how much he needed this. Erwin gives him a few moment to soak and smile before squeezing his way into the tub behind Levi.

“Can’t you wait?”

“I thought you wanted me clean too.”

“Whatever, just wash my hair - use the blue bottle.”

“Of course.”

Erwin procures the correct soap and gets Levi’s hair in a lather, taking his time to massage the scalp and comb through all the knots. Levi is mewling in his lap, back and head pressed to Erwin’s chest and eyes closed as he slowly starts to feel like himself again. When he’s done Erwin gently pushes Levi’s shoulders down so he submerges under the water, still pressed enticingly to Erwin’s body. The oils and heat and close proximity work both men back up, and they rub and tease each other under the water. Levi turns around in Erwin’s lap so they face one another and returns the favor of washing his hair and then every inch of his body. Erwin mimics the motion of Levi’s adventurous thin hands and soon enough they are thrusting against each other, mouths locked in a heated kiss.

In no time Erwin’s fingers find the tiny hole his mouth was so fixated on. Though Levi no longer smells like his natural scent, the commander associates this clean smell even more with Levi and it makes his cock hard to have him in his lap like this. Levi hisses at the finger’s intrusion and Erwin reaches for the bath oil to ease his second then third finger in with no complaint. Erwin is gentle when he guides Levi over his prick and Levi goes painfully slow as he sits down in the water, careful not to slosh any of the precious commodity on to the floor. Their pace is languid yet passionate, Levi’s arms linked around Erwin’s neck and the blonde’s hands underwater kneading Levi’s ass as they move in a smooth rhythm. They kiss deep and thoroughly, exploring the many plains they both know by heart now. It is a heavy atmosphere that has nothing to do with the heat of the bath. It’s not long before they are both getting close, frantic and moaning, hands grasping just a twinge too tight, breath a bit too short.

“I love you...”

Erwin gasps into the open space of their mouths as Levi pulls off for a gasp when that cock hits the perfect spot. Tiny waves crash into the tub and someone knocks the soaps off the edge of the bath. 

“...so much, Levi.”

The blonde’s hand finds Levi’s prick under the water again and not even a minute later the smaller man is arching and crying out on top of Erwin, his seed spurting a milky white into the now dirty water. Erwin comes a moment later, deep and long inside of Levi with a hoarse grunt he tries to hide in the crook of Levi’s neck. They both pant and grasp each other, peppering little lazy kisses here and there as they ride out their second orgasm. With a sigh Levi moves off of Erwin’s flaccid length, tired and now content.

“I want another bath.”

“Okay, Levi.”

Erwin says with a grovely voice, worn out and happy himself. The commander stands and gets out of the tub, leaving a trail of water as he reaches for a towel before pulling the stopper and letting the water drain. Levi stays in the tub, half watching the murky water recede and also Erwin drying himself off and fetching a dry towel for Levi. When the water is gone Levi draws another bath for himself and Erwin bends down to kiss the top of his head as he leaves his lover in peace. While he’s gone Levi thinks about how hot and bothered Erwin was by the mere scent of him earlier. The little captain always associated body odor as disgusting, but he is pretty much alone in this train of thought with the rest of the population. But just the look on Erwin’s face, the desperation and passion for him and only him despite the myriad of smells coming from the Survey Corps camp is almost enough to have him try this again. But not a week. Maybe a day, or out on a recon mission when he can’t bathe to satisfaction anyway. Levi mulls it all over has he soaks in the tub, trying to pretend he didn't hear the words Erwin said as they fucked in the tub.

By the time Levi comes out of the bathroom Erwin is passed out face down on the bed, his towel half off and ass and broad, strong back exposed. Levi drops his own towel, happy to see Erwin has stripped the bed of his comforter so only the clean sheets below await him. The smaller man climbs up and snuggles close to Erwin, his nose tickled by the wet blonde locks.

“I love you too.”

As if on queue Erwin rolls over and scoops Levi up into a bear hug and spoons them both on their side. Just as Levi starts to settle into a nice sleep Erwin has to ruin everything, murmuring into Levi’s neck like he’s half asleep.

“I gave your soaps to Hanji for safe keeping…” 

Levi is silent, incredulous and quietly raging for a few long moments. For so long in fact that Erwin’s breathing evens out again and Levi is sure he has fallen back asleep.

“I am going to fucking piss in your coffee tomorrow morning, you blonde bastard.”

**Author's Note:**

> Phew, I'm like Levi - I'd take three showers a day if I could... glad he got that bath.


End file.
